A prior art supply circuit receives first energy from a source and dissipates second energy and provides third energy to an output circuit. The output circuit may comprise a switch circuit for switching a load on and off. When being switched off, the load cannot consume energy. When being switched on, the load may consume energy. So, the switch circuit improves an energy efficiency of the load.